Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of document identification.
Related Technology
Modern documents, for example ID documents, driver's licenses, vehicle registration certificates, banknotes or other documents, are usually provided with optically capturable document features that, as security features, allow a document to be checked for authenticity in the course of document identification. Document identification involves such document features being optically captured and evaluated.
In order to evaluate the captured document features from document identification, document identification algorithms are usually used, which compare a document feature with a reference feature, for example. If the document feature matches the reference feature, the document is identified as being authentic, for example. If the document feature differs from the reference feature, the document is classified as false. However, document identification can also be performed on the basis of more complex document identification algorithms that, by way of example, involve wavelet transformation being performed for a document feature, as described in the document WO2007/105890.
Document identification usually involves the use of complex, fixed checkers that provide the resources that are necessary for performing document identification. Such checkers are expensive to purchase and complex to develop, however. Adapting such checkers to new technologies for document identification is therefore involved.